ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
The High Septon
The High Septon is the Head of the Faith of the Seven, a former septon from the Reach, born of the name Loras Flowers. Appearance Grey hair kept at shoulder length, grey eyes that can go from soft as fog to as hard as thunderheads. A thin, welcoming smile, and frail body and a very slightly hunched back from years of devotion. History Loras Flowers was born the bastard child of the Lord of the Reach and his wife's handmaiden in 310 AC, and was given over to the Faith at the age of four, for the boy was always sickly and never showed any promise for becoming a knight. Once in the septry, Loras showed great promise with the learning of the Faith, quickly becoming obsessed with the Seven Pointed Star by the age of fifteen, to the point of many conferring him to be a true zealot of the Faith. At the age of seventeen, Loras was anointed a Septon, and took up a position as a begging brother and traveled throughout the realm and spreading the word of the Faith. During both the Wars of the Exile and the War of the Burning Brand, he assisted inhealing the wounded and burying the dead with the Silent Sisters as well as being the Septon of a sept in the Crownlands. He was recalled to King's Landing following the War of the Burning Brand where he was conferred a seat with the Most Devout, where he served the High Septon humbly, and his voice in preaching became known throughout King's Landing. Upon his predecessor's death in 363, the Most Devout unanimously agreed upon Loras to be the next High Septon, who accepted the position, and followed in the tradition of shedding his name. After dealing with a cult of the Stranger in 363, the High Septon quietly taught himself in the ways of espionage and quietly placed spies in various places in the Faith and in places he feared that the Faith would be challenged. The High Septon was slightly unnerved by the King's proclamation of the Grand Tourney in 370, inviting the Northern Kingdom to the capital. He found the Northerners to be godless, the Iron Islanders to be outright savages, the Riverlands and especially the Vale to be traitors to the Faith, bowing to the King of Winter and his tree gods, but he put on a kind face that usually adorned him and received them all with kindness. Recent Events Now there is a funeral to have, as the whole city, nay, the whole Kingdom mourns the death of the good King Alesander. A new king, a boy, is crowned in the Red Keep. Unnerved by unfaithfulness of the city, rumors of a cult in Dorne, and heretics burning the Westerlands, the High Septon called for a Holy Council to discuss the status of the Faith. At the public opening of the Council, the High Septon elevated five septons to the rank of Inquistor and announced his intentions to purge the Faith of heresy. The council would condemn many of the heresies, and most importantly, call for the reinstatement of the Warrior's Sons, to protect the faithful and it's places of worship. Category:Faith of the Seven Category:Reachman Category:Westerosi